Seasons
by kurohana15
Summary: Well, this is a strange little story, so if you wanna check out why, it's all inside. there really isn't one big plot until later, so go ahead and read what's inside! Yaoi, but not until later, well, no lemons until later.
1. This is the summary type thing

Okay, so folks, everyone saw the pairin, well i'm assumin that's how ya found this story, but anyway! the pairin changes drastically in this story, it's meant to be a gathering of pairins, so that's the deal. you don't like the pairin, just skip that chapter. okay?

Well hope ya like it...


	2. Boredom In Ice

Entertainment

Gin's view

Middle of winter

His knees rocked slightly, his head spun. The acid in his stomach burned it's way upward, he felt like he was going to vomit as the boldly tattooed man's tongue glided up and down his repeatedly. The skillfully thought out plan was no more, all he wanted to do was squash this unbearable boredom, and maybe someone's heart in the process, but now this was far too much, he was losing his control over the situation. Fighting back the urge to faint, the slender, silver haired captain pushed his hips forward in one last, and not thought out, effort to pry the person that was making him so vulnerable from his mouth.

'Shit! That wasn tha right thing to do!!' Gin screamed mentally, as he felt a small groan of pleasure escape from Renji's mouth, pouring into his.

Delicate legs shook violently, delicate wrists pinned to the hard, cold wall trembled, all as the effect of the Abarai's movement. Gin felt his hips pushed back down, as well as pushed into, forcing all of his pride, to shatter into countless pieces of sharp bitterness, as the lone drop of saliva flowed onto the dusty, cynical floor of the deserted hall.

Thoughts smashed at the inside of his skull as the fiery haired man pushed him harder and harder into the chilled wall.

'Well, this's all my fault, n if Renji don't start getting a reaction….he might just break my damn pelvis in two!' was the thought that made it through the silvery haired head, not his most brilliant escape plan, he knew that much, but something to get him out of this situation.

Gin was small and frail in comparison to Renji, but it didn't mean he wasn't just as strong. His delicate hips ground forward, trying to give Renji something he wanted. When his hips were met again, he simply used more force to push Renji away. The last time was different, however, his pelvis wasn't nicely met, he was rammed back into the wall, causing him to squeak out in agony and a temporary flash of fear, all the sudden excitement made Renji groan even louder into his defiled mouth.

For one of the few times in his life Gin's eyes flew open, their dark, blood-like color flashing vividly, with flecks of satiny crimson lining them, as they darted from one place on the vice captain of the sixth squad's face to another, as he felt the harsh, bone-grinding pain in his pelvis subside, being replaced by a calm, soft yet pressured rocking. His mind once more lost in thought, went utterly blank as he felt something pressing into him hardening. It was all to much for him, as his mind struggled to find itself, the only thing he managed to do, was let his body succumb. He felt his own pleasure rising at a frightening rate, he could feel his pulse jump, his head clouded over, his eyes fluttered back shut, as his own lap began to heat up.

The pace that Renji was keeping wasn't good enough for him, he regrettably was wanting more. His plea was becoming a little more active in the kiss that had been one sided until now. His tongue moved faster and faster, deeper and deeper in Renji's mouth, the pace was quicker than their hips were moving. Just as Gin had half planned, Renji ground his hips into Gin with a little more force, moving faster, to match their dueling tongues. The kiss, now moving full-force, was heated enough to the point of needed air breaks. As their mouths broke apart, the damp, warm, and heavy panting of himself and Renji was made obvious as it collided with the cool air, forming soft drifts of white air.

Gin's head still was fighting a war, even though it had given in and was letting him buck up into Renji's grinding. Gin's only solution was as simple as his thought.

'Just gotta imagine it's ... '

A loud clattering sound shot up and down the empty, open-air hallway. The echo froze the two men in their place, the smaller resounding echoes shattered their being. Still having himself pinned to the wall, with Renji's lips hovering less than an inch from his, Gin lolled his head to the side, his silver hair shined in the pale moonlight as it lazily covered part of his forehead. His dazzling scarlet eyes fell open again, only with a muddy mix of sadness and regret, the smirk he always kept was far, far away as his brow furrowed deeply and his mouth bent downwards into a frown. Ichimaru Gin, captain of the third squad, was angry, not at his captor, but at himself for allowing his fun to end up getting him stuck between a wall, and another shinigami. As he stared back at the person who caught him, his limbs did give out, he was shaking with anger, and yet, as he was left alone to stand there, because Renji had run away in his own childish self-loathing, Gin cried. Soft tears caressed his cheeks. His face, contorted with anger, was being blistered by scalding tears, growing hotter and hotter. He didn't move, still stuck against the wall and the burden of staring into his captor's face, tears gently slipping to the ground. Footsteps approached him, his chest felt heavy, as the person drew nearer to him.

"S-Stop right there! Don't ya dare come any closer to me ... !!'


	3. Zuru and Tenshi's Revolution Author note

Hi there! I'm lame, so, i haven't updated...Erm...I guess I'll just write out these damn texts for my Tenshi (Love Ya!! XD) so i can get them off my phone, taking up too much space...

lol, so here they are, i wanna know if i should try to work one into this big general story or not...

**'I would gladly watch all that goes on in the Seireitei!'**

"Aizen-Taichou!"

"Yes? What is it Momo, you look frightened."

"I-I just saw...!!"

"What was it?"

"...!!"

"It's alright Momo."

"I-Ichimaru-Taichou...K-Kira-kun...!!"

"Yes...?"

"Ichimaru-Taichou ha his arms around Kira-kun's waist...And he was-he was t-t...!!"

OoNotices bulge in Aizen's hakamaoO

"OUT WITH IT MOMO!!"

Ah...the products of a bored mind...--"

**'Not at my house Tenshi, Remember?'**

Ichimaru-Taichou!"

"Yea? What's it, Zuru?"

"!! Wha-?! Wha-why are you naked?! Ehem! I apologize, Taichou, why are you undressed?"

"S tha middle of da summer, Zuru. It's hot."

Oo Moves over to Zuru, who is shaking. Tugs at his waist band oO

"Wha-what are you doing, Taichou?!"

"Hush, Zuru. Come here."

Oo tugs on waistband, Zuru falls on top of Gin. .:Nose bleed:. Gin grabs ass. oO

.:New Captain grab ass:.

"Zuru, ya know yer sexy, right?"

"D-don't say such things!!"

"Mmm, but it's so true..."

Oo Gin licks Zuru's lips, Zuru freaks, but still groans. oO

"I see ya like it already... Well how about this..."

--Obviously Implied Sexual Reference!!--

Next morning

"Damn, Zuru, I din know ya were gay!!"

"And Taichou, I didn't know you were uke."

BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

Oo Chokes on own spit, passes out oO

-- yep, it's official, i'm special...

**Hollow Ichi And Ichi On Parade**

"Hiya, King. How are ya?!"

Oo Looks around oO

"Woah!! What the fuck?! Where the hell did you come from?!"

"From you, idiot... Wait, what the hell are ya playin on your stereo?! Wait, what the fuck are ya even doin!?"

Oo "I'm too sexy" by Right Said Fred playing in the background, Ichi has no shirt, and a half a pant leg on oO

"!!"

Oo Ichi blushes oO

"N-Nothing! Get the fuck outta here!!"

"Hmm, no."

Oo moves closer to Ichi, presses replay on the cd player oO

"!!"

"Just what were ya doin, King?"

"I-I was..."

Oo Ichi blushes again oO

"mumblemumblemumblemumble"

"What was that?"

"Dancing while changing..."

Oo Off in the soul society, Renji wakes up, "Waht the fuck is Ichigo doing now?!" oO

"Oh, good, well keep going..."

"Horny bastard!! I look just like you!!"

"Good point..."

Oo starts to strip to the beat oO

"It's sexy time King!!"

"Wait! What the hell?!"

Oo hollow is attacked, pinned to the floor, on bottom oO

**What else Tenshi, I'm bored at two in the morning!**

Oo Kuya goes out drinking, returns to the sixth barracks oO

"Yo! Ren-Renji!! W-Where the 'hic' fuck are ya buddy?!"

Oo runs through all rooms, finds Renji's, kicks down the door oO

"Found ya!! Wait, what'r ya doin?"

Oo Kuya leans in close to Renji, who's sleeping, falls over onto him oO

"Mhm! What the fuck'ya doing Taichou?!"

"Hee hee, Renji you're so soft and strong! You smell so good!!"

Oo looks at Renji with sparkly eyes oO

"What the FUCK is wrong with you Byakuya!? W-Wait a sec! You, you smell like...!! S-sake!? Y-you're drunk?!"

"Oh Renji!! I love you so dearly!! Make love to me you fool!!"

Oo Renji's brain has to restart, loads answer oO

.:thinking:.

well, he won't remember this in the morning...and he's kinda like a girl...What the fuck!! Here goes!!

.:answer loaded:.

--Next mornin--

"...And that, Renji, is the reason that I am higher class then you. And now you understand that I have lowered myself by sleeping with you."

"Shut the fuck up or I won't give you the aspirin for your damn hangover!!"

"NO! Give it!"

"Good boy..."

"Fuck you my Fukutaichou..."

"You already did that..."

**Tenshi Abarai and Izuru Kurosaki's Conclusion Session.**

.:This 'session' is really all about classifying the (main)bleach boys, classifying how they are in bed:.

(main meaning the ones the funnest to talk about)

(FUN TIMES AT THREE THIRTY IN THE FUCKIN MORNING)

Izuru Kira: Somewhat weak, but okay...would go be emo in a corner afterwards fearing he hurt you

Ul Quiorra: No fun...Too quiet, and mean...would say you were trash in bed. XD

Grimmjow Jaggerjaques: Probably really loud, moan up a storm. He'd be pretty rough...

Hollow Ichigo: Fun to try and figure out. SADIST!! Can see him biting, scratching, and being unbelievably loud.

Ichigo Kurosaki: A bit like Kira, gentle, but, handsy, he'd hold onto your hips and buck quite a bit.

Gin Ichimaru: A little sadistic, he'd go unbearably slow until you begged, (cause he's just like that XD) and he'd be somewhat quiet, watch out ladies, he bites!

Hisagi Shuhei: A tinge of sadism mixed into a fine fuck, just enough scratching and biting, and just gentle and handsy enough...O.o .:He isn't either of our favorite characters, just the best in bed? wtf...:.

Renji Abarai: Rough bastard...not too loud, not too quiet. just on the verge of being too rough, hip rocker!

Uryuu Ishida: Unbareably quiet. A jerk inside and outside the bedroom. .:Tenshi thinks he don't have the guts to be seme, even with a girl. I think Tenshi should go die in a fiery ditch, I think he could, if you got him mad:.

Kisuke Urahara: Really hard to tell with this one...I think we decided that it would just depend on if he was in a serious mood, or a silly one...He'd hit you with his ridiculous little fan!! XD

Toushiro Hitsugaya: O.o I think it's wierd anyone would think of the little guy like that...Pedophiles...Anyway! Tenshi and I concluded that he would be genuinly gentle, slow, soft and LOUD.

Sorry Tenshi! I love ya, but i gotta put it in here!!

Szayel Apporo Grantz: TENTACLE TYPE RAPE!!

**And, as a bonus, you get the Tenshi Abarai and Izuru Kurosaki's Ukitake special!**

**.:**we had a big discussion about him, it linked up with other characters, somehow:.

Izuru Kurosaki, believed that Ukitake could be pretty good in bed, Tenshi was mortally offended. Tenshi thinks that Zuru is more beast in bed...

And the conversation led on to...

"And he'd have a cough attack in the middle and you'd be like, 'What, can't handle it?' ha ha that'd be hilarious!'"

"You did that to Renji, he'd try and break ya in half!"

"Grimmjow would break you in half! Then say something like, 'What, YOU can't handle it?!' Ha"

"Hollow Ichi would break you in half and then like rape the halves!! XD"

"Gin would probably just bite you really hard and make you scream and bleed"

"Kira would give up, no?"

"What about Hanatarou? We skipped him..."

"...Hanatarou has no male function...He's an instrument of rape..."

"Good point...Byakuya?"

"Remember? He's just stuck in a boys body, him and Tatsuki traded genders!"

"...Freak..."

"LOVE YA!! YA ASS!!"

"You are crazy, and I'm lovin every minute of it my Izuru Kurosaki!"

"Ya fucking better!"

**The Gummy Bear Inciddent**

.:keep in mind, gummy bears stick to stuff...:.

"Are the gummy bears still there?"

(Stuck to a tree, an apartment complex's mailbox, and some wierd street sign)

"Ha Ha you are crazy my izuru, and i love it! No...some squirrel ate them..."

"Ha! You better love every minute of it or i will eat your first born!! FUCKIN SQUIRREL!! YOU MOTHER FUCKER!! IKOROSE MOTHER FUCKIN SHINSOU!!"

"..."

**I will eat your first born if you don't read this!**

**Oh, and the whole little thing about "captain grab ass" is...just don't ask...KYOURAKU!!**

**And My name is Izuru Kurosaki as far as you're concerned, and Tenshi Abarai is mine, What, you wanna fight about it?! IKOROSE MOTHER FUCKIN SHINSOU!!**

**XD**


	4. Transcending The Universe Of Thought

Might I suggest that you listen to "Close" by 'Telepopmusik' it really captures Izuru's loyalty to Gin...I mean really!

An Empty Feeling (Love For Hollow)

Kira's View

Spring Time

His sunny colored hair fell limp to the side of his face as he laid his head gently on warm, very alive chest. His arms wrapped themselves in the average uniform that was as black as the crisp, clear night sky they were resting under. The stars seemed to mock the peaceful pace of his breath as it fell heavily, but quietly.

'Why….? Why do I always fall for this….? I'm always alone, I can feel it, but, I always stay. I'm such a failure.' his head rumbled with all the rancid thoughts that could be possible, his blonde hair still softly spread across the captains slender chest.

The wind was warm, but when it rushed past Izuru's face, it made him freeze, his insides turned to ice, his brain stopped letting him enjoy the evocative eloquence of hollow feelings. His torso shook lightly as a hand snaked up his back, stopping only when it reached it's target, his exquisite hip-bone. Izuru let his nimble fingers play gracefully, delicately tugging on the edge of the uniform. His warm body ached to get closer to his captain, he wanted him so badly to be there the next morning, he didn't want to be alone when the sun rose, bleeding into the black sky, then watch as it deepened once more, into the sullen blue, as he waited for the night to come again, for him to try and grab at some hidden feeling he knew Ichimaru did not possess for him.

The cerulean eyes, that normally carried a fevered, demented, yet somewhat lazy look, held nothing more than a lethal fusion of rampant contempt and hushed solemnity. Izuru slammed his eyes shut with all of his vitality and drive as he felt a long willowy thumb begin to caress the his hip-bone through his own hakama.

'I wish he would care for me the same way does… Is it that hard for the captain to turn and leave? Ichimaru doesn't know, he won't know, I won't let him know. I'll just enjoy this….'

"Izuru."

The name slid smoothly from Gin's soft lips before Izuru's mind was lost once more in his dank thoughts.

"KIRA!"

Izuru felt a sharp tinge of pain as a sting arose in his hip, where the thumb now was attempting to slice his flesh through the hakama.

"AH! Y-yes, Captain Ichimaru…?" His sudden outburst of pain seemed enough to anger the slim young captain.

"Ya need ta pay more attention ta me." his smooth voice was lined with malice and cheerfulness that his pet had answered so politely.

"Yes, Captain Ichimaru. F-fuc," his harsh curse was pulled from his lips by another harsh squeeze on his hip, and the curse was stopped by a thin finger pressing against his lips with a bruising force.

"Call me Gin. I told ya this before, Izuru."

"Y-yes, Gin."

"Now, is my silly little Izuru going to stay quiet, and stay with me until I say…?"

It sounded more like a soft demand, than a question. Ichimaru's voice laced with enticing promise, it's charm pulling Izuru deeper and deeper into it's deceitful depths.

"Yes." Izuru answered, half-heartedly, wanting so badly to be with Ichimaru for more than his own life-time.

It was then that all thought poured listlessly from his distraught head, as Ichimaru softly brushed his soft, silky lips against Izuru's own plump, yet chapped lips. Izuru let his blue eyes flutter open, only to be met by the startling sight of Ichimaru's eyes staring holes through him. Izuru was in pure bliss, nothing could compare to the feel of soft lips against his slightly rough ones. In the heat of the seconds long contact, Ichimaru began to rise, leaving the body on top of his to fall, palely to the grassy ground.

Ichimaru waited until Izuru allowed his eyes to open once more, and Gin smirked wildly as he noted that Izuru, broken as he was, was almost in tears. What met Izuru's tear stained eyes was, his captain, beaming achievement through his large grin, and a long, willowy finger motioning him to follow.

His legs acted on their own faltering, lust filled accord, moved silently over to the delicate, velvety grip of his captain. Gin's victorious chuckle pierced the thick night through the middle, as his long, pale arm encased Izuru in a deadly embrace. The contact was fleeting, yet Izuru couldn't help but feel his face warm, and his breathing sputter, he relished in the wonderful contact before his body was cold once more, his captain's clothing silkily snapping as he walked away.

"G-Gin!" was all that the confused man could choke out.

At the slight sound Gin's neck craned around, his grin wider than normal, his eyes, the color of blood glistened from the night's fiery stars.

"Yeah?"

"I-I apologize, forgive me. I'm coming!"

The blonde hairs scattering themselves across a reddening face bounced and danced in and out of the vision of eyes that were the color of sadness. Tension was amazingly high for such a peaceful evening, as the third squad captain and his personal assistant, his lieutenant , followed closely, two paces behind him, looking unceremoniously benign and apprehensive.

"What's on yer mind…?"

"N-Nothing, Gin." all the acid and venom he could find was spat with the elder man's name.

"Good, then hurry up! I wanna get back to my quarters quick as possible!"

"Why….?"

The glance back reminded Izuru suddenly of why people feared his captain so much, and why so many held so much bitterness towards him, Gin's eyes exuded a seductive spell that played achingly at Izuru's heart. He knew, he knew it would only be one more night, and one more day of waiting, and being all alone. As his tears fell heavily from his burdened eyes, Gin took his hand and pulled him swiftly through a door, into his most comfortable living space.

No time was given for Izuru to think as he was pinned to the wall, Gin forcing his own uniform off, along with Izuru's.

'I want him to stop! Just tell him no! But, but why can't I? It's so simple! Say it!'

Izuru's head was forced back roughly by delicate hands, his golden hair in the pale light looked almost as silver as Gin's, only, it aged him, he looked tired. His deep blue eyes were done, his expression, his forehead contorted, and his eyes hanging open so loosely looked pathetic, nothing other than defeated could possibly capture the picture.

Gin's hands were softly toying with Izuru'z inner thigh, as a hot mouth connected brutally with Izuru's tense neck. The feelings coursing through him smacked one another, as the flesh on his neck felt ready to fall off, Gin tasted his pet's blood on his tongue, enticing him.

Izuru let his weak voice groan out into the cold, brutal darkness. His lips ached for more of the burning touch of his captain's lips on his own. Although it hurt, he wanted to feel his captain's mouth lovingly glide over his own, but Gin never allowed it, simply move his mouth away from Izuru's desperate attempt to make him understand what he felt, "I don't kiss." was all that would pass sacred lips before the all too well known grin would return.

The hand that had been toying with his thigh had slowly, Izuru didn't know when exactly, had moved up to a much more sensitive area, an area that Izuru wasn't wanting his captain to notice.

"Hard already, Zuru? Hmph, it never takes much with you, 's almost not worth the fuck. Ya know that getting there is half the fun." Gin's dark eyes glided up and down Izuru's body, as his lips moved softly while he spoke.

Without any real reason, Izuru felt the most harsh feeling of anger course through him, he felt his straining lips form the words without any comprehension of what Gin would do to him afterwards. As if in some far off dream where his life had turned out right, and he had the power enough to say no, he spoke, simple and curtly.

"Fuck You."

Gin eyes flashed the color of rage, as his grin was slashed off of his face, his voice was spritzed with the smallest amount of forced calmness.

"What did ya say, Kira?"

Izuru knew just how horrible this situation was, his name was always, 'Zuru' when they were alone, never, even in the event of the most horrible catastrophe had Gin ever called him 'Kira'. The dryness in his throat caused him to swallow painfully, as his blue eyes frantically tried to gain some purchase on Gin's shoulders, anything to keep from getting killed. Izuru was shaken, hard, as Gin stared him directly in the eye, wanting an answer. Gin smacked Izuru's helpless hands away from his body, still staring the poor man down.

The pale moonlight from the window, formed ghastly shape across the two bodies, one so clearly dominated, and one so clearly afraid. The light dimly traced one figure, moving backwards, a graceful hand playing on the edge of something hidden by discarded clothing. A small muttering from pursed lips brought Izuru out of his daze.

"Ikorose, Shinsou." the words held no malice, they simply sounded dead.

Before Izuru knew where that blade was going, he felt it, he felt his own hot blood drip contemptuously down the side of his shiver racked body. Gin had only grazed him, purposefully, Izuru knew the only reason he was spared was because his captain couldn't find another as loyal as he was. Izuru had no time to blink as the sword withdrew from the half inch of skin it had penetrated, and Gin was at inches from his face once more. Izuru stared at his captain through somber holes of deepened fear and pools of sadness. A hand fisted itself tightly into the sun colored hair.

"What.Did.You.Say.Kira.Izuru?"

It was punctuated perfectly, not a hint of improper slang, Gin was serious, Izuru was scared, Izuru's lips couldn't find the random strength they had earlier. He tried to crouch his head down, to avoid the burning look of his captain, looking in the opposite direction.

"Izu-ru-" Gin's voice was soft and playful once more, dragging out Izuru's name to make it sound as if he were a child playing some game of hide and seek.

Izuru flinched away from the sound, his hands holding his body in a protective embrace, that was a mistake. The hand firmly planted at the roots of his hair, pulled up, forcing him to look into his captain's eyes once more. An enormous grin spread over Gin's pale face, as he slammed Izuru's head into the wall with as much force possible. Izuru's hair wasn't a lovely sun color anymore, the back was stained a dirty, golden crimson color. He started to cry softly as he felt his own blood burn on his raw neck. Long arms entwined themselves around his small body, a more lean torso gently crashing into his.

"Come on naw, no cryin."

"I-I said…."

"Yea?"

"I said 'Fuck You.' Captain."

A long hard smack echoed throughout the room, as Gin's hand smattered the blood on Izuru's side, as he laughed coldly, deadly. The shriek the pierced Izuru's lips was deafening, it shot shivers that Izuru could feel up Gin's bony spine.

"I told ya, it's Gin."

"Y-Yes, Gin."

"Good. Are ya ready for the main event my little Zuru-chan?"

"Yes. I apologize for my actions."

Izuru, broken, beaten, dead to the world, followed his captain, faithfully, into the horrid darkness that loomed about the lonely futon lying crisply on the hard floor.


	5. Shards Of Memories In The Wind

Burning Shivers (Renji's view)

Fall

The leaves outside on the trees burned as red as his silk hair fluttering in the wind. His face was solemn, lost in deep thought. Far from anyone else's worries, his own mind raced, faster than the frosty fall winds whipping him in the face.

'Why? Why is Ichimaru paying so much attention to me? He's almost acting like a woman…'

For some un-godly reason, his face lit up, a vivid picture of Ichimaru Gin, wearing a flowing, flowery kimono, his silver hair, glittering like the midnight stars, tied back by jewel encased hair pins.

"Ren-chan!!" a voice peeped out of nowhere, breathing the sickeningly feminine nickname hotly into his ear.

His thoughts of a female Ichimaru were slashed into thousands of gleaming pieces as the sun breached his spitfire eyes. Before him stood the very man he had been fantasizing of, in all his silvery, snake-like glory.

"What were ya thinking 'bout, Ren-chan?" Ichimaru tilted his head to show his curiosity, making his hair fall playfully across his forehead.

"Wha-I-Ichimaru-taichou!!" Renji's lips failed him miserable, he couldn't speak as Ichimaru stood in front of him, a happy grin tearing across his face.

"Whas tha matter? Can't speak?"

"N-No! You just scared me, that's all!" Renji managed to say this at an alarmingly loud level, making Ichimaru shrink down just slightly as some other passing shinigami looked directly at the two.

"Hush. Why ya so loud anyway?"

"I-I'm sorry Ichimaru-taichou…"

"Fer what? And ta let ya know, it's Gin."

"What? Gin? Why should I call you that?" Renji emphasized by snapping his fiery hair in Ichimaru's face, scoffing.  
"Cause I'm a taichou and I told you to, thas why." Ichimaru's blood colored eyes fought against Renji's ember colored ones.

"Leave me alone, just stay the hell away from me!"

Renji's insolence was shot down before it even grew wings, within one second, Ichimaru was behind him, cold steel pressing against his pulsing neck. Renji swallowed hard, wincing when he felt the sharp edge of the blade bury itself just slightly into his skin, blood forming a drop that glided hotly down his shivering neck.

Ichimaru's grin was still wide as ever, as he spoke gently into Renji's ear.

"Renji Abarai, don be silly, I won't leave you alone, ya've been enjoyin tha attention, I can see it in yer eyes. I want ya to meet me right here, later tonight, ya got that?"

Renji's knees buckled slightly, causing him to lean back and lightly press himself into Ichimaru's torso, making Ichimaru let a soft sigh graze Renji's ear, making him quiver.

By now a small group of 3rd and 6th bantai members had gathered, far away from the two men, but close enough to see what was going on. Murmurs broke out among the two groups. In the heat of the moment, Renji was about to speak, when a few of the shinigami observing fell to the floor.

A blonde man accompanied by a much larger jet-black haired man, who had a look of disgust as the blonde man grabbed onto his wrist, pulling him through the crowd. Releasing Kuchiki-taichou's wrist the instant they broke the crowd, Kira's finger flung over to the place were Ichimaru and Renji stood.

"That's why Kuchiki-taichou!" Kira yelled, obviously trying to finish some explanation for why he had dragged Kuchiki-taichou away from his work.

Byakuya solemnly closed his eyes, sighing deeply as he shooed away the gathered 6th bantai subordinates, Kira quickly ordered the shinigami under his control back to their barracks.

In an instant, Byakuya was behind Ichimaru, prying his sword away from Renji's flesh. Renji broke Ichimaru's grip on him, gsping for air, and clutching at his throat as he fell to the floor, Kira rushing over to his side, helping him up.

Ichimaru was almost strung up, his wrist in Kuchiki-taichou's hand, his eyes averted from Renji.

"Ichimaru, leave all the members of my bantai alone. I will not remind you twice."

"We was jus havin some fun…Hmmm," Ichimaru droned, as he swung out of Byakuya's grip, turning on his heels to face the other taichou, "seems like yer fukutaichou gits his manners from ya, so rude…"

Ichimaru's face lit up at the smallest look of shock that Byakuya's face held at the sudden accusation.

Renji caught a side glance from Ichimaru before the silvery taichou shunpo'd over to his own fukutaichou. Renji's head spun as he saw Kira's expression go numb when Ichimaru grabbed him by his arm, pulling him up.

"Let's go, Kira." Ichimaru said with an unusual amount of stoniness.

Renji's eyes were still wide long after they were gone, he just sat on the floor, stunned. His ruby hair snapped again, as his entire body was shrouded in a shadow, he slowly brought his eyes up to meet a harsh gaze of his own taichou.

"What did you say, Abarai?"

"I didn't say nothing…"

"Do not be sharp with me, how did you insult another captain?"

"I told the creep to leave me the hell alone."

A firm hand connected with his face, leaving him to sit there once more, by himself, his face stinging with shame.

Later that night, the urge to go meet Ichimaru almost won him over, his legs grew restless as he sat in the darkness. His wanton mind glossing over the image of the feminine Ichimaru.

He struggled against his resigned sense of duty, as his long, muscled legs carried him places outside of his own bantai's barracks. Eyes, normally gleaming, overflowing with rebellious fire, grew soft, and dim, like the last remaining embers in a fire as it crackled, dying in the fluttering breeze. The moon was heavy overhead, growing thick and etched out of amber, it loosely dusted Renji's thoughts with a pale beige glare.

His breathe stung as it tumbled from his mouth, pouring into the numbing chill of the midnight air, a rebellious puff of air, fading distantly into the wind that wrapped itself around his face.

Long arms wrapped were allowed to wrap themselves around him, his shihakushou rippling listlessly in the lazy autumn waft. It was a sad sight, his pathetic demeanor effortlessly portrayed his inner turmoil, his ruby hair flickering in the delicate sponging of light the distended moon cast.

It was a gorgeous painting, whose painter was none other than confusion. The goal of the painting simple, a man, under the moon, desperate for comfort, pleading for answers, as his own logic attempted to find him.

The serenity created was smothered into nothingness as a gentle hand limply tugged at Renji's flexed shoulder. It was void of emotion, but strong all the same, Renji's solemnity was disassembled as he flinched. On heels, his entire body awkwardly spun, nearly forcing him off his own feet, a thick sheet of silken red hair flickered as he fell into the arms of his disturbance.

Stoic and cold, shimmering ink colored hair being softly toyed with by supple winds, he stood. Harsh, impersonal eyes, stony and grey in hue, gazed dauntingly at the man before him, so fragile and ethereal. Silky pallor rivaled the pale glow of the very moon itself. There he stood, valiant, noble, icy and apathetic, Byakuya Kuchiki, holding his frantic fukutaichou's shoulder.

"Renji."

His tone was hard enough to splinter any composure that remained in Renji's being.

"I-I'm so sorry Taichou! I…I just, I'm so sorry! I'm so confused right now, I don't know what's going on in my head anymore!"

Byakuya silently gazed at Renji, not hinting at any emotion known to a single soul in the Seireitei.

Before Renji knew what was happening, before he could force his throat to obey and address his captain, his kness gave out, buckling underneath him, and his eyes doused the existing flames left in his soul as he silently cried. His head leaning into his captain's shoulder, his fingers gripping mercilessly at the black fabric. Renji expected to be thrown, or shoved away, his eyes shot open as a kind hand encased his neck, the other curling around his back, holding him in a placid embrace.

"I am not heartless, Renji. I only wish to remain guarded, my own heart may not survive if it is betrayed once more. I can no longer stand watching your pain idly, I only wish to help make this matter calmer."

There they stayed, Renji grasping at his captain, and Byakuya soothing his fukutaichou. The two men, drenched in the eccentric beams of the moon, simply stood, nothing more, as the wind chided the silence.

The night faded away dimly in Renji's mind, he couldn't remember falling asleep, or where he was, all he could remember was his own Taichou holding his crying, shivering form. A small sound reverberated across his ears, the quiet patter of water being rung from a cloth, his red hair spun around, eyes looking distraught, trying to figure out just where the hell he was.

As Renji frantically tried to recognize anything, _anything_ in the place, his forehead was met with a lovingly cold caress. Frightened, he reached up to feel a small cloth, held in place by soft hands that wrapped around his head.

"Who-?" The question trying to pass Renji's lips was cut desperately short.

"Who else?" chimed a somewhat silky voice, hints of worry and solemnness attaching to the words, Renji knew who it was as before anything else was said.

"...!! What are you doing? More like, where the hell am I..." Renji relaxed against the fingers keeping the cooling cloth in place.

"Well, we're in your own barracks, can't you even tell?"

"W-We are? What the hell happened last night? How'd I end up back here?"

"I saw you and your Taichou last night, and i guess you had fallen asleep, so he wanted me to take you back."

Renji giggled an unsightly feminine giggle, cringing at how stupid he had just sounded, and at the pain rising in his stomach.

"What's so funny? You think I can't carry you just because you're taller than I am? Hmm?"

"Alright, alright, calm down, I didn't mean anything by it. So," Renji paused, dragging out the 'o' to make his point seem casual, "Did you spend the night here with me?"

"I had to, you were sick, and someone needed to watch you."

Renji's face lit up, a smug grin climbing amblely across his face.

"So, what happened after my Taichou left, hmm? What'd you do?" A blush promptly skimmed across the others pale face.

"N-Nothing! What kind of a question is that?! I sat and watched you, that's all!"

"Is that so...Pity..."

Renji's grin grew even wider as the others blush grew even darker. The fingers unlaced themselves from Renji's forehead, much to his dislike, ans a slim figure stood up, and shuffled a few things here and there, tidying up Renji's living space. Flutters of black skidded across the room as Renji's companion wafted around his room. Renji's mind listlessly drifted to his friend's delicate neck, wrists and ankles, marveling at how soft they looked. A quaint thought popped into his head, which soon became an all out fantasy romp, making his breath hitch as his friend turned around, hearing the gentle panting from Renji.

'Wait! That's one of my best friends over there! I shouldn't be thinking like this! Shit!'

"Renji, what's wrong, you look like you're burning up!"

'Oh how right your are...'

"Renji! Seriously, are you okay?"

Renji's own husky voice broke through after what seemed like an eternity of staring at one another's face.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, just go back to cleaning or somethin."

Not long after, Renji's eyes betrayed his iron will, glancing down at areas of his friendly cleaner's body he knew he shouldn't look at.

'I'm so glad that ... stayed with me last night...I wonder if that damned fool is feeling the same way about me...Hmmm, I could always take Ichimaru up on his offers, I wonder if that'd make the idiot get jealous enough to take charge for once...' and with his final thought, Renji fell into a somewhat disturbed slumber.


End file.
